Fade Into Black
by Eternal-Violet-Void
Summary: After your father's death, your mother decides to move from your small town in Maine all the way across the country to Beacon Hills, California. The town seems normal, but with the feeling of unease, being watched, and the unrealistically hot boys, you're not so sure. [Reader Insert] [Stiles X Reader X Jackson]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _Hey guys, so I usually post my reader inserts on my DeaviantART account but after a recommendation from one of my readers, I decided to post it here as well. I hope you all enjoy it. :) _P.S _This fic is not beta'd my apologies, so please excuse all Grammar/Spelling mistakes.  
_**

* * *

The road signs went by with a blur. (Name)'s head lay against the cool plexiglass of the passenger window of her mother's car. Her coffee was placed in the cup holder, the delicious smell flowing into her nostrils. She grabbed it and took another sip before resuming her position against the window. It was an uncomfortable silence between her and her mothers, so she leaned forward and flipped on the radio, hoping it'd make it less awkward.

It didn't.

Her mother turned the radio off. "(Name), I know you don't want to do this but it's gonna be for the best." Her mother assured, casting a glance her way. (Name) didn't respond and her mother sighed, flicking the radio back on as they passed the cliché, 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. (Name) sat upright in her seat, looking out the windshield. Something felt...off about this place. It seemed fairly normal, a woman jogging with traffic, a man attempting to make one trip with the groceries packed in his car, children chalking on the sidewalk, and a couple making out on a bench. But (Name) couldn't help her feeling.

She looked over at her mother who's face was neutral, pulling into the driveway of their new house. (Name) reached for her door handle but the lock on the door switched to lock. She sighed and looked to her mother once again. "I'm sorry. I know your fath-"

"I'll go unlock the door." (Name) interrupted and switched the lock back, jumping out of the car before her mother could stop her. She walked up the steps, swinging the key ring around her finger. (Name) suddenly froze up, her head snapping backwards to look behind her. Her mother approached her and was puzzled by (Name)'s unsettled face. She placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, physically shaking her from her zone. "Are you alright honey?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, just tired." (Name) mumbled, unlocking the door and going inside. The house was obviously bare, but as least there were no creaky floors, busted pipes, or holes in the wall. "Do you remember which room yours is?" (Name)'s mother asked. "Upstairs, first door on the left?" Her mother nodded and (Name) went back outside to the car, grabbing her backpack that she had on the plane, slinging it over her shoulders before opening up the trunk and grabbing one of the many boxes labeled '(Name)' and brought it up to her room.

After five painfully long and tiresome hours of hauling boxes and unpacking, (Name) was able to collapses on her bed. She wasn't sure how her and her mother were able to do it all. There were still a few boxes to be unpacked, but (Name) was to exhausted. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes, telling herself that she'll get up in 30 minutes.

"(Name), it's time to wake up." (Mother's Name) informed, knocking on her daughter's already open door. "Mhm, what?" Her sleepy daughter asked tiredly. "It's your first day of school hon." Her mother replied matter-of-factly. "Ugh, so much for thirty minutes." (Name) grumbled to herself, dragging her body out of bed and into the shower across the hallway. She decided that if she'd leave right after her shower, maybe hit the library, maybe dig up why Beacon Hills gave her such a weird feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: _Well, here is the next chapter, I apologize for the lack of Jackson in this but don't worry, you'll see him soon._**

_**Considering my home life is crazy busy at the moment, please forgive me if updates are a bit hit and miss for while.**_

_**If you ask me who you're gonna end up with, I will not tell you because I am not even sure yet.**_

_**I might make two different endings to satisfy us all.**_

_**I have not sent this to my Beta Reader and I'm too exited to wait, so all mistakes are my own.**_

_**Alright, I think that's it. Enjoy!**_

_**Teen Wolf Is Owned By The Amazing Jeff Davis/MTV  
I Own Nothing But The Plot & My Wireless Mouse**_

* * *

Beacon Hills High School.

It looked normal enough, teenagers walking aimlessly around the grounds before school started, a boy exchanging an answer sheet for 15 bucks, a group of girls gossiping about the newest hair straightener that came out on the market, and a group of boys chattering about the new video game. (Name) took a large breath and 10 minutes to gather up the courage to walk inside. What? It was nerve wracking okay. "Please let this day be okay, please." She whispered to herself, hefting her backpack higher onto her shoulder before stepping out of her car. Every step she took towards the front doors made her heart pound one beat faster until it felt like her heart would burst from her chest.

At that moment, a heavy mass rammed into her back, making her backpack fall to the cement ground and knocking most of the air out of her lungs. "Oh god, I'm sorry." Sputtered a whiskey eye colored boy, bending down to grab her backpack for her, his hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. (Name) nodded numbly, staring at the boy. He was gorgeous, and she'll be damned if she ever crushes on someone this fast. Realizing that she had been obviously ogling the boy, (Name) blushed. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

The teen smiled brightly, and (Name) could have swore that the sun got brighter. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Stiles, you seem to be new. I've never seen you around, then again, I only really have like one friend here, Scott Mccall, we kinda keep to ourselves. Broners, loners and bros and wow I am making a fool out of myself right now for talking so much but that's what I do. It's gotta be the ADHD, god. Adderall doesn't do shit, no wonder I have so much energy- oh dear, you're giggling, which is really cute by the way- yeah, I'm just gonna stop talking now."

(Name) took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'm (Name), yeah, I just moved here like yesterday." She informed, continuing to walk inside the high school, Stiles, falling into step next to her. "Oh really? That's cool, where did you move from?" He asked. "Uh, Maine." "Wow, that's a long ways." "Tell me about it, I still have jet lag."

Stiles laughed and it was better than the sound of a kitten meowing for the first time. (Name) grinned, subconsciously following Stiles to his locker. "So what classes do you have?" "Oh-" (Name) reached into her bag and fished out her schedule, handing it over to Stiles, taking in a sharp breath when their skin touched. "Hm, let's see, we have Finstock, he's kinda an asshole, uh, oh, you have Harris but not when I do. Good luck, he's a real asshole, we've got the same lunch and most of your other classes sync with mine." Stiles stated and handed her back her schedule. (Name) smiled softly and tucked the piece of paper back in her bag. "That sounds great. I should uh, probably get to my locker, uh, see you later." She said, before walking away, a large smile plastered to her face.

Her day went by smoothly with the help of Stiles. He introduced her to Scott and let her sit with them at lunch, he made sure to check in with her after every class and walked her to her car after school. (Name) crushed harder for him every second. Her first week at Beacon Hills was better than she expected, but there was still that feeling of unease.

**FfAaDdEe~IiNnTtOo~BbLlAaCcKk**

(Name) was excited when she entered her English class, thankful to see Stiles already waving her into the seat behind him."Thanks for saving me a spot." She smiled, taking her bag from her shoulder and placing it on the ground. "No problem. People here fight like animals over the good ones." Stiles shot back and (Name) chuckled. The bell rang and everyone piled into the room as the teacher walked in. She was new, (Name) hadn't seen her around before. Her hair was half up, half down, and she looked no older than thirty and very sweet.

"Shut up and sit down you little brats!"

And (Name) could be wrong.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point, It's project season and you'll all be paired up." She informed. The class burst into quiet cheer until a ruler smacked against the board. "I will be assigning partners." She then added with a wicked smile. Stiles leaned back in his seat and (Name) leaned forward, awaiting his whisper. "That's Ms. Blake, she may or may not be possessed by a demon."

(Name) chuckled under her breath, leaning back in her seat. "Let's see, Adrian and Hannah, Scott and Allison, Lily and James, Bethany and Howard, Stiles and (Name)-" The rest of her talking went deaf ears to (Name), the only sound she could hear was of the own quick speed of her beating heart. "Come to me after class to receive your subjects." She informed, turning to the chalkboard.

**FfAaDdEe~IiNnTtOo~BbLlAaCcKk**

"(Name), I wish you well in working with Stiles." Ms. Blake said, holding the project packet in her hand. "What's that supposed to mean?" (Name) asked harshly, thankfully, her teacher didn't seem to pick up on it. "He's been known to be an annoying little-" (Name) cut her off. "I'm sure we'll have fun, thanks Ms. Blake." She snapped, snatching the packet from her hand and leaving the classroom in a rush.

"Hey, (Name) wait!" Stiles called, rushing up to her and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a stop. "Are you alright? Ms. Blake unleash her wrath?" He asked. (Name) chuckled, "no, I just got lost in my head sorry." She smiled. Stiles didn't respond, just stared at her. "Uh...Stiles?" (Name) asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles' cheeks flushed with a soft pink and he scratched the back of his head. "What?"

(Name) smiled and pointed to his packet. "Did you see what creature we're doing?" She said. "Uh." Stiles brought his packet up to his face and (Name) watched as he paled. "Stiles?" She asked. The boy failed to respond and (Name) placed her hand on his shoulder.

He said in a rush before running off, leaving (Name) standing in the middle of the hallways very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: _Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it._**

_**Considering my home life is crazy busy at the moment, please forgive me if updates are a bit hit and miss for while.**_

_**If you ask me who you're gonna end up with, I will not tell you because I am not even sure yet.**_

_**I might make two different endings to satisfy us all.**_

_**I have not sent this to my Beta Reader and I'm too exited to wait, so all mistakes are my own.**_

_**Alright, I think that's it. Enjoy!**_

_**Teen Wolf Is Owned By The Amazing Jeff Davis/MTV  
I Own Nothing But The Plot & My Wireless Mouse**_

* * *

"Stiles?" Stiles looked up from his textbook to see (Name) smiling shyly down at him. "Hey, here, sit." He replied, sliding over on the lunch table bench to give (Name) room. She nodded in thanks and placed her books on the table, sitting down next to Stiles. "So I was thinking maybe we could stay in the library after school to work on our project." She added, opening up one of her notebooks to a blank page. "Uh, sure." Stiles mumbled, taking a bite out of the Pop Tart he seemed to have produced from thin air. (Name) shook her head with a fond smile, scribbling down her number in the corner of the notebook paper, ripping it out and handing it to Stiles. "Here's my number, just in case." She explained with a faint blush on her cheeks. Stiles grinned and stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Thanks." He said. "Yeah, no problem." (Name) replied. Deciding to actually get some work done during her free period instead of ogling Stiles, (Name) pulled out her math homework with a sigh.

FfAaDdEe~IiNnTtOo~BbLlAaCcKk

(Name) walked down the empty hallway of Beacon Hills High School, bag slung over her shoulder and a Milky Way in her hand. They were Stiles' favorite. The school day had went by smoothly and (Name) was thrilled for her and Stiles' study date. Was that what it was? (Name)'s heart pounded violently in her chest at the thought. Stopping outside the library, she took a deep breath, calming her nerves before stepping inside. She saw Stiles instantly, his head buried in his arms, most likely dozing. (Name) walked up to him and nudged his shoulder. "Stiles?"

When she received no response, she nudged him again, this time, a little bit harder. Stiles awoke with bleary eyes and he rubbed his closed fists at them. "Oh, sorry, must have fallen asleep." He murmured. "How long did you wait for me exactly?" (Name) asked concerned. Had she really taken that long of a time to get to the library? "Just like 5 minutes." He replied, pulling out the project. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks Stiles." (Name) frowned, pulling out the chair next to him a plopping down in it.

"M'fine, let's get started." He stated, flipping open his notebook. "No, Stiles." (Name) argued and reached over, grabbing the work from his hands and placing it on the other side of her before turning sideways in her chair and giving him her full attention. "Talk to me, please." She pleaded. "I just haven't been sleeping." Stiles admitted with a sigh, letting his head fall into his hands. "Why not?" (Name) asked.

"My friend has been going through some….stuff and I've been doing the best I can to help, but it just seems like it's not enough, and everything feels like it's crashing down." He explained, looking up at (Name), his eyes so open, honest. She took his hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe it's not falling apart, just, taking a different form."

"Someone else told me that." Stiles smiled. "Well, I bet they're right, and wise, awesome." (Name) chuckled. Stiles laughed and nodded. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you take a nap?" (Name) suggested. "What are you gonna do?" Stiles replied. "Try to count your freckles." She grinned and Stiles blushed. "My dad used to say that each freckle-" (Name) began, placing her finger on Stiles' face. "-is a kiss from an angel." She informed, tracing her finger over Stiles' face, as if playing connect the dots. "Well I must be pretty loved then huh?" He mused. (Name)'s eyes met his and she nodded. "Yeah, you are."

Stiles' hand grabbed (Name)'s, pulling it away from him and down to her lap. He cupped her face and swiped her thumb over her cheekbone, leaning in and placing a delicate kiss to her lips, as if applying too much pressure would break her. (Name) didn't remember when her eyes fell closed, but when they opened, she smiled softly. "Take a nap Stiles." She ordered

"Only if you take one with me."

"Deal."


End file.
